Chase's story
by mariafl2001
Summary: We all know how the lab rats became bionic. But what if it was different for Chase ?What if he became bionic when he was 15 because of a terrible accident ?Will he be able to hide from his real family and learn how to use his bionics ?(Brase story)
1. Meet Chase

_Chase's P.O.V._

"Chase come on we'll be late for school"I heard Amanda say.

"I'm coming"I said. I put on my blue T-shirt and my black jeans and got out of my room. My sister was waiting outside with her backpack.

Amanda is my twin sister. Now some of you will think that because we're twins we'll be completely different but we're totally the same. We always know what each other thinks or if one of us is not ok. We're best friends and we share all of our secrets. I know it sounds a little weird but hey. That's what we do. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"What took you so long ?"she asked.

"Sorry my alarm didn't go off and I woke up ten minutes ago"I explained.

"Let's just go to school"she said. I took our backpacks and headed to school.

When we got there we went to our lockers to put our books in when I saw Bree coming. I froze.

Bree Davenport is my crush since the first time I saw her. She and her brothers came to our school last year. Before that they were homeschooled. Well at least she and her brother Adam. They first came to school a few days after their dad, the famous Donald Davenport, married Tasha Dooley and Leo, her son, came to live with them. I have to admit the first time they came to school Adam and Bree were acting a little weird. It was like they hadn't been in a place with people before. Amanda doesn't trust them. She thinks they're hiding something important. Sometimes I believe it too but I don't care. They're my friends. The first time I tried to ask her out was the worst. In the end I just asked her to become friends because I was nervous. That was my biggest mistake. We actually kissed once but no one said anything like it never happened. Now we're still just friends.

"Chase"someone and they were waving their hand in front of me. I turned to look at the person. It was my sister.

"What ?"I asked.

"After Bree came you just kept staring at the opposite wall. I was waving my hand in front of you and calling your name for 5 minutes. I mean I know you have a crush on her but dude that's weird"she said.

I just rolled my eyes, took my books and started walking to the next class. When I got in I realized it was empty. It wasn't weird for me though. I was always the first to get in class. I started reading a book waiting for the others to come when someone sat next to me.

 **Ok guys so what do you think ?I've been thinking this story for a long time and I finally decided to update it. Please tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue it. See you later BYE!**


	2. Meet Bree

_Bree's P.O.V._

I was sleeping soundly when I heard someone knocking on the glass of my capsule. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Davenport.

"Bree what are you doing here ? You were supposed to be at school right now"he told me.

"What do you mean ? I thought Leo would come to wake us up"I said and turned to Adam's capsule but it was empty.

"Wait where's Adam ?"

"He went to school with Leo"he told me.

"Why didn't they wake me up ?"I asked.

"I don't know. We'll discuss this later now get ready for school"he said and left the lab. I programmed my capsule to dress me to a green shirt and blue jeans. I took my backpack and super-sped to school.

If you haven't noticed I'm bionic. I have super-speed and super-agility. My brother Adam is bionic too. He has super-strength and heat vision. We were leaving in Mr. Davenport's (our creators) lab our whole lives until he married Tasha and her son Leo persuaded him to let us go to school if we promised to keep our bionics secret. When I reached school I went to find my locker. In my way there I saw Chase looking at me. I think my cheeks turned red so I kept walking without looking at him.

Chase Henderson was the first person who talked to us. Everyone else thought we were freaks. Ok I have to admit it I have a crush on him but there's no way he likes me too. The first time he came to talk to me I thought he was trying to ask me out but it turned out he just wanted to be friend with us. Adam and Leo like him too (as a friend I mean) and they invited him a lot of times to play video games. One of these times we kissed. No one said anything though about it.

After I took the books I needed for the lesson I headed to class. It was too early. I didn't expect anyone but I was wrong. A boy with spikey hair was sitting on a desk reading a book. Then I realized who the boy was. Chase. I sat next to him. He turned to see me and I smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey"he said.

"Hey what are you reading ?"I asked.

"Oh I'm reading the hunger games. Have you read it ?"he asked.

"No but I saw the movies"I said. Ok Bree you have to do it."Hey Chase what are you doing this afternoon ?"I asked.

"Nothing why ?"

"I was wondering if you want...I mean if you'd like ..."I was cut by the bell and the kids entering the classroom. Are you kidding me ?I was planning on asking him out the whole month.

"You can tell me later on lunchtime what you wanted to tell me ok ?"he said. I nodded with a smile but I felt like smore was coming out of my ears. Great I have to wait to tell him until lunchtime.

 **So this is like Bree has the same feelings for Chase. Will Chase want to go out with Bree or will he get scared ? And if he agrees to go will everything go a Bree planed them ? Find out in the next chapter. BYE!**


	3. The date is ruined

_Chase's P.O.V._

It was finally lunchtime. I was in the lunchroom with my tray trying to find the others. Then I spotted Bree sitting alone on a table. I guess the others hadn't come yet. I walked towards the table and sat next to her.

"Hey"I said. She turned to look at me.

"Hey"she said.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier in the classroom ?"I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah I was wondering if you...if you wanted to go to that new pizza place with me. I mean only if want to"she said nervous. I smiled.

"Sure"I said.

"Really ?"she asked smiling.

"Yeah"I said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about ?"a voice behind us said. I turned to see Adam, Leo and Amanda with trays in their hands sitting next to us.

"Oh Bree asked me if I wanted to go to that new pizza place with her this afternoon"I replied.

"Cool count me in"Adam said.

"Me too"Leo said.

"Me three"Amanda said.

"What ?"Bree said with widened eyes.

"Yeah it's a good idea. You two were going as friends anyway so why don't we all go together. The more friends the best"Adam said. I gave a 'please help me' look at Amanda but she ignored me. Great I wanted to go alone with Bree so I could finally talk to her about my feelings for her but they ruined it.

"Great"Bree said with a fake smile. My sister is definitely going to hear it later.

 _Home:_

We just got home. I haven't said a word to Amanda since what happened at lunchtime. I put my backpack on the ground and turned to go to my room.

"Chase wait"she said. I stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin it for you. I just wasn't thinking"she explained.

"Amanda you know how I feel about Bree. Now I won't be able to have a chance with her"I said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you"she told me.

"How ?"I asked. She smiled.

"You'll see"

 _At the pizza place:_

We were in a table talking and eating pizza. I have to admit I was having fun but I really wanted to tell Bree how I felt. I wish Amanda's plan will work.

"Hey guys did you know about the new arcade ? I heard it has the best games ever"Amanda said.

"Really ?I want to see it"Adam said excited.

"Me too"Leo said.

"Why don't we go now ?It's open until 10 o'clock"she said. They stood up ready to go but then Leo stopped them.

"Wait what about Bree and Chase ? I doubt they like this kind of games and we can't leave them here". Now it was my turn to speak.

"Don't worry guys we'll be alright right Bree ?"I asked praying she'd agree.

"Yes of course. Go have fun"she said smiling. Then the three of them ran out of the pizza place. We laughed. Bree and I talked and laugh for a few minutes. I took a deep breath. It was time.

"Bree I need to tell you something"I said.

"What is it Chase ?"she asked.

"I know it may sound a little weird to say it now, here but since the first time I met you I..."I was cut by her phone.

"Oh sorry it's my dad"she said and answered it. Her dad told her something that I couldn't hear and her eyes winded. Then she hanged up.

"Is everything alright ?"I asked.

"Yeah I just have to go right now"she said and stood up. I stood up too.

"What's wrong ?"I asked.

"Uh...my grandma came to visit us and...accidentally fell from the stairs. I have to go home to see if she's ok"she said grabbing her jacket.

"What about Adam and Leo ?"I asked.

"My dad called them"she replied.

"Do you want me to come with you ?"I asked.

"NO"she yelled. Ouch. That really hurt. She must have realized it because she continued.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry. Tomorrow you can tell me what you wanted to tell me"I nodded and she left.

A few minutes later I got out of the pizza place but she was nowhere. Weird. How did she leave so fast ?Then Amanda appeared.

"Hey"I said.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I did my best but..."

"It's ok. Her grandma is injured. There was nothing you could do"I said. She frowned.

"What grandma ?"she asked confused.

"Didn't Adam and Leo tell you ?They had to go home because their grandma fell from the stairs"I explained.

"What are you talking about ?Adam and Leo said that their dog got sick"she said.

"What ?First of all they don't have a dog and second why would they tell you a completely different story ?"I said.

"Because they were lying. Their dog didn't get sick and their grandma didn't fall from the stairs. They're hiding something"she said. I nodded.

I was so angry and hurt. Not because they were keeping a secret but because Bree lied to me.

 **So guys this is it. I'm so sorry I update so slow lately but these days I'm really busy with school. Anyway what do you think was the reason Adam Bree and Leo left and had to lie about it ?Also what do you think Chase and Amanda will do ?Find out in the next chapter. BYE!**


	4. Be careful on the road Part 1

_Chase's P.O.V._

I couldn't sleep all night. I was thinking about why would Bree lie to me. I thought we were best friends. I'm going to find out what's going on. I have to. The next day came really fast. I got ready and left with Amanda. While I was putting my books in my locker I saw Bree walking alone. _It's time_ I thought. I went closer to her.

"Hey"I said.

"Hi sorry about yesterday. It was an emergency"she said.

"It's ok. How's your grandma ?"I asked. She frowned.

"Who ?"she asked.

"Your grandma. Remember ? You told me she fell from the stairs"I said.

"Oh yeah she's fine"she said.

"Also I wish your dog is better"I said.

"Uh Chase, we don't have a dog"she said confused.

"Really ?That's weird because that's what Adam and Leo told to Amanda"I said. Her eyes widened.

"Chase there's a perfect explanation about it"she said.

"And what is it ?"I asked crossing my arms. She stayed quiet. I sighed.

"You see, you don't have an explanation. Why did you have to leave so early yesterday ?"I asked angry.

"Chase it's something personal. It's not your business"she said also angry.

"I thought we were best friends. We're supposed to tell everything to each other"I said.

"No we're not so now leave me. I'm sure the jocks are searching for a nerd to punch anyway"she said. When she realized what she had just said she put her hand in front of her mouth. But it was too late.

"I have to leave"I said and turned and got out of the school ignoring her apologizes. I needed to go home.

One of my biggest secrets was that the jocks were bullying me because I was smart. I hadn't told anyone. Not even my sister. But I told Bree. It felt right that moment but now I realize it was a terrible mistake. I was cut from my thoughts when I heard a car. I turned to my left to see a car coming towards me. Then everything went black.

 **So guys this is it. I'm sorry it's short but I promise the next is do you think Chase is ok ?What do you think will happen later ? Find out in the next chapter. Until then. BYE!**


	5. Be careful on the road Part 2

_Mr. Davenport's P.O.V._

I was driving while shouting at one of my scientists on the phone. Because of a mistake they made the company lost 600.000 dollars.

 _"I'm so sorry Mr. Davenport. It was an accident"_ he said.

"I don't care do you know how much did this cost us ?600.000 dollars. There's no excuse about..."my phone fell from my hand.

I ducked to catch it. When I turned to look back to the road I saw a teenager crossing the road. He seemed so deep in thought that he didn't even hear me when I beeped the horn. I was too close. There was no way I could stop the car without hitting him. I tried to press the brake. Then the teen turned to look at me but it was too late. I hit him. I immediately got out of the car and ran to the unconscious teen's form. Blood was oozing from his head and I knew it wasn't his only injury. I kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse. It was barely there. I also checked his breathing but it was dangerously slow too.

"No kid. Please don't die"I said worried.

I stood up and looked around. Luckily no one had seen us. I carefully took the boy and lied him on the backseat of my car. Then I started driving. Once I reach home I checked his pulse again. Still weak. I needed Adam to take him to the lab. I called Bree and told her to take Adam and Leo and come home now. After a few seconds Bree was standing in front of me with Adam and Leo on her back.

"What's the problem ?"Bree asked. I sighed.

"Come with me"I said to my three kids leading them to my car.

 _Bree's P.O.V._

We were in front of Mr. Davenport's car.

"Big D why are we here ?"Leo asked.

"Guys while I was driving to my office my phone fell and I ducked to take it. When I turned back to the road I saw him but it was too late to stop the car"he explained. "Who's him ?"I asked. Then he opened the door but when I saw who it was I wanted to scream.

"Chase"I yelled and ran to him.

"You know him ?"Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes, he's our best friend"Adam replied. I could feel the hot tears on my cheeks.

"Guys I'm so sorry"Mr. Davenport said guilty. Then he looked at Adam.

"Quick Adam take him to the lab. He may still has a chance to live"he said. Adam came and took carefully Chase bridal style. We all ran to the lab. Adam laid Chase on the counter.

"Guys you need to wait outside. I'll tell Eddy to tell you when I have news"he said.

"What no. There's no way I'll leave him here alone"I said angry. "I'm sorry Bree but you have to. I promise I'll tell you to come and see him as soon as I'm finished ok ?"he said. I just nodded and we went upstairs.

While we were waiting Adam and Leo were talking about some boy's stuff but I couldn't concentrate on what exactly. All I could think about was if my best friend would be ok. Half an hour later Eddy told us to go to the lab. When we got in the room I saw Chase on a cot with a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. I could feel the tears on my cheeks again.

"How is he ?"Adam asked.

"I'm sorry guys. I've tried everything I could but nothing worked"he said. I started crying louder.

"Please Mr. Davenport there has to be something you can do to save him. Please don't let him die"I said.

"There is a way but it'll change his life forever"he said.

"Do it"I said without a second thought.

"Bree we have to think about it. He won't be able to see his family ever again"he said.

"I don't care do it. Please I can't lose him"I begged. He sighed.

"Ok"he said.

"I still don't understand. What is that solution that will change his life forever ?"Leo asked. Mr. Davenport turned to look at him.

"I have to..."

 **Ok guys so this is it. What do you think is that solution that will change Chase's life forever ?And do you think Bree is selfish if she wants Mr. Davenport to do it without thinking how it'll affect Chase ?How will Chase react ?Find out in the next chapter. BYE!**


	6. Explenation

_Chase's P.O.V._

Everything was dark and quiet. Uh what happened ? Suddenly I felt a wave of pain all over my body and all the memories came back. The fight with Bree, me leaving school earlier and a car coming towards me. I can't remember anything after that. Did the car hit me ? Suddenly I felt something on my hand. Like another hand. Also I could hear voices although I couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few minutes I decided to open my eyes. In the beginning everything was a blur but then they cleared. I was lying on a cot and Bree was sitting next to me holding my hand. Behind her were Adam, Leo and their dad arguing about something. When Bree realized that I was awake she smiled.

"Hey"she said quietly.

"Hey"I said. _Wow my voice is raspy. How long was I out ?_ thought. Then her smile disappeared.

"Chase I'm so sorry. I should have never said what I said it's just that..."

"Bree it's ok. I shouldn't have asked you anything from the beginning. It was your own business" I cut her off.

"So are we good"she asked. I smiled.

"Yes, we are"I said. Then the other three realized that I was awake and came closer.

"Hey Chase. How do you feel ?"their dad asked me.

"Everything hurts. Especially my head and neck"I replied.

"Well don't worry. I'll just give you some painkillers and in a few days you'll be as good as new"he said.

"What happened ?"I asked.

"What do you mean ?"he asked me confused.

"Well I know for sure that the car hit me but how did you find me ? Did Bree follow me ? And what happened to the driver ? And why am I here and not to a hospital ? What is this place ? And..."

"Hey slow down buddy. You need to take it easy"he said. They looked at each and Mr. Davenport nodded. Then they turned to look at me.

"Chase do you remember when you asked me what I was hiding ?"Bree asked. I nodded.

"Well the truth is"she took a deep breath. "Adam and I are genetically engineered superhumans. That means we have a chip implanted in our neck which is connected with our nervous system. These chips give us some...special abilities. I have super-speed and Adam has super-strength. And some other abilities. We stayed in this lab our whole lives until Leo and Tasha came. Are you ok by now ?"she asked me. I just stared at her. Then I decided to speak.

"Bree are you alright ? Did you hit your head too ?"I asked concerned as I put my hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever. There was no way what she had just said to be true. She smacked my hand away.

"What ? I'm fine. Here I'm going to super-speed upstairs and back down"she said and disappeared and appeared again with a glass of water. She tried to give me the glass but I just stayed still unable to move.

"Chase are you there ?"Adam asked waving his hand in front of my face. That brought me out of my trance.

"Wow"I said. It seemed to be the only thing that would describe how I felt at the moment.

"I know it's too much to take in but you'll be ok. You had to see how Leo reacted when he found out. He literally started screaming and calling for his mommy"Bree said. Leo glanced at her.

"So Leo isn't bionic ?"I asked.

"Are you serious ? Look at him"Mr. Davenport said. I laughed.

"You too ?"Leo asked me. That made me laugh more as I put my hands up in surrender. Then I stopped laughing.

"Why are you me telling this ?"I asked.

"Well you see...I was the one who hit you with the car. But I promise it was an accident"Mr. Davenport said. I was really shocked but I waited for them to finish.

"That still doesn't answer my question"I said. Bree took a deep breath.

"When he first brought you here you were really close to death. You actually flatlined for 5 minutes"I gasped. I actually died. I died and came back to life. I turned to look at Mr. Davenport.

"What did you do to me ?"I asked of what his answer might be.

"The only thing that would save your life. I gave you bionics"

 **Hey guys I'm back!I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a long time. My exams finished last week and I tried to continue my stories. The 'A new life' will be updated in a few days but I have some problems on how to continue it so please if you have any ideas P.M. me. Anyway how do you think Chase will react ? And what about Amanda ? How do you think she will react when she realizes that her brother left school ? Find out in the next chapter. BYE!**


	7. Crying

_Chase's P.O.V._

"You gave me what ?"I asked freaked out. I immediately sat up. Bree and Adam tried to push me back down but I just shoved their hands away.

"Chase please, you need to lie down. Everything's going to..."Mr. Davenport started but I cut him off.

"No, everything is not going to be alright"I said. No one said anything.

"What am I going to do with these powers ? What am I going to tell my family ? Or my sister ? How am I going to look at her in the eyes and tell her that I'm fine every time she asks me ?"I said furiously. Still silence. Then Bree decided to speak.

"Chase there's something else we need to tell you"she said. I turned to look at her.

"What is it Bree ? How can my life become worse ?"I asked.

"You can't go back to your family"Adam said. I turned to look at him in shock.

"What ?"I said but it came out as a whisper.

"You can't go back. It's too dangerous. You don't know how to use your bionics. If you go out there you might hurt someone or expose the bionic secret. You need to stay here and train. We can teach you how to use them so you can go on missions with Adam and Bree. You're going to be a hero. You're..."I cut Mr. Davenport off again.

"I don't want to be a hero. I want to be the normal person I was before"I said. I could feel the hot tears on my cheeks but I didn't care. My whole life was just taken from me. Just because I wasn't careful while crossing the road. Just because I decided to leave school earlier. Just because I wanted to know what Bree was hiding from me. "Can you leave me alone ?"I asked. No one said anything. They just walked slowly out of the lab. Then I broke. My cheeks were full with tears and I couldn't stop it. I cried thinking that my life as I knew it was over. I continued crying not knowing if I'd ever stop.

 _Amanda's P.O.V._

The bell rang. That was my last period. I was finally going to go home with Chase. As I was about to get out of the classroom Mr . Smith called me.

"Is there anything wrong Mr. Smith ?"I asked.

"No, I just wanted you to give these papers to Chase. It's his homework"he said.

"Why didn't you give them to him before ?"I asked as I took the papers.

"He didn't come to class. Actually he didn't go to any of his classes today. If it was any other student I'd think he ditched school but knowing Chase I thought he was just sick"he told me.

"Mr. Smith, Chase isn't sick. We came together this morning"I said worried.

"Well then I don't know where he is"he said. I just thanked him and got out of the classroom. _Ok Amanda. You need to stay calm. Maybe he wasn't feeling well and went back home. But he'd send me a message so I wouldn't be worried._ In the end I decided to call him. He didn't answer. Ok now I got really worried. I got out of the school and ran I got in I saw my mum and dad on the table talking. When they saw me they smiled.

"Hey honey how was your day?"my mum asked me.

"Good until now"I replied. Their smiles fell.

"What's wrong ? And where's Chase ?"dad asked.

"That's the problem"I said. Then I explained to them what happened. They immediately called the school to ask if someone saw Chase but no one did. Then my parents called the police. They explained to them what happened and they told us to give them a picture of my brother. I couldn't stand this anymore. I ran to my room and locked the door. Then I sat on the floor and hugged my knees. I started crying. What happened to my brother ?Is he ok ?Is he even alive ?All these questions were running in my head. I just stayed there crying not wanting to ever stop.

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. So what do you think about this chapter ?I know it wasn't the best but I wanted to show you a little drama here. So what do you think will happen next ?See you next time. BYE!**


	8. Broken trust

_Chase's P.O.V._

It's been three days since I woke up from the accident. They haven't told me what my bionic abilities are because Mr. Davenport wanted to build my capsule first. How do Adam and Bree sleep in them ? Also when my capsule's ready I'll start training too. They think I'll be very helpful on missions although I doubt I'll be able to do anything.I was lying on my bed in the guest room, reading a book when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"I said as I looked up to see who it was. The door opened to reveal Bree.

"Hey"she said.

"Hey. What's wrong ?"I asked as I sat up. She sat next to me and chuckled.

"I should be asking you that"she said and I looked down.

"I'm fine"I mumbled.

"No Chase. You're not. You never come out of your bedroom and you only speak when you're asked something. That's not fine"she said. I looked up at her.

"Would you be fine if you were told that you'd never see your family again or that you were given superpowers ? Huh ?"I snapped.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that"she said guilty.

"It's ok"I told her when I calmed down. I shouldn't be yelling at her. She was just worried about me. Suddenly she started crying. I put my hand on her shoulder."Hey I told it's ok"I said not knowing why she was crying.

"It's my fault"she said.

"The accident was my fault. If I hadn't said what I said you wouldn't leave school and Mr. Davenport wouldn't have hit you"she said. I didn't know what to say. She was right. But she didn't know what would happen.

"No, it's not your fault"I whispered. She turned to look at me confused.

"Of course it is. I was the one who..."

"Did you know that I'd leave school or that Mr. Davenport would hit me with his car ?"I asked. She shook her head. "Then it's not your fault. Don't you ever say that again. Ok ?"I asked. She nodded. "Good. Now where is that smile I like to see every day ?"I asked and she gave me a shy smile. "Uh there it is"I said smiling as she chuckled.

"Thanks Chase. You always know how to make me feel better"she said.

"Well it's my job"I said. Then without thinking I started leaning in and so did she.

Our lips were about to touch when the door was burst open to reveal Mr. Davenport who was jumping up and down saying 'I did it I did it'. We immediately pulled away from each other pretending like nothing happened.

"What did you do ?"I asked.

"I finally built your capsule. Come on follow me"he said as he got out of the room. Bree took my hand.

"We'll, continue what we were doing later ok ?"she asked. I nodded and we followed Mr. Davenport down to the we got there I was confused to see three capsules instead of two.

"Which one is mine ?"I asked.

"The one in the middle. Now get in so I can activate your bionics"he told me excited and I got in. Then Mr Davenport typed something on the cyber desk and I felt a tingling on the side of my neck. After a few seconds it stopped and I got out of the capsule.

"Ok, so let me tell you your abilities. Your main abilities are super-intelligence and super senses. You also have a magnetism app, molecular kineses, a bow staff, an override app and a commando app"

"What's a commando app ?"I asked.

"Oh that's my favorite. In the face of an imminent threat your commando app will kick in and you will become a fearless brute. It's kinda like a fight or flight thing except I took out the flight part because it's useless and I replaced it with a testosterone level of like a Tasmanian devil-wolverine-shark-lion hybrid that's mad"he said excited. I stayed frozen with my mouth open from shock. Bree must have noticed it because she started waving her hand in front of my face and call my name. After a whole minute I came out of my trance.

"Mr. Davenport why would you give me this app ?"I asked.

"Well Bree mentioned that you are being bullied at school so I thought it would be a good idea to help you defend yourself until you learn how to fight"he explained.

"Wait Bree told you that ?"I asked angry. He nodded. "Mr. Davenport can you please Bree and I alone for a minute ?"I asked.

"Sure"he said and left. Once he was out of sight I turned to look at her

"Look Chase I know you're mad but I only told Mr. Davenport to help you"she explained.

"Oh and turning into a maniac every time I get mad or threatened is what you call helping me ?"I asked.

"Of course not. I had no idea about this. When I told Mr. Davenport I thought he would come talk to you or your teachers not this"she said"I'm sorry Chase. I didn't want this to happen"

I sighed.

"I forgive you"she smiled"But I don't think I can trust you anymore"I said and left.

 **Hey guys. I know it's been months since the last time I updated but as I already told you I've been super busy because of my school and then the music school and I come home so late and I'm tired that I just don't have the energy to do anything else than sleep! Also I started losing my interest in Lab Rats and I don't know if I will be able to finish my stories or not(although I want to finish them)I'll try to update as soon as I can and I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time. BYE!**


	9. Hush little Chasey

_Chase's P.O.V._

Tonight was the first night I slept in my capsule. Or at least tried to sleep. It was 2:30 in the morning and I still hadn't fallen asleep! Eventually I gave up and got out of the capsule to go upstairs and watch some T.V. After a few minutes I heard the elevator's 'ding' and turned to see Adam coming in the living room.

"Hey"he said as I turned off the T.V.

"Hey. Why are you up ? It's almost 3 in the morning"I asked and he sat next to me.

"I should be asking you the same question"and then added"What's wrong ?"I frowned as I looked down.

"It's just that all this is new to me. Not being able to see my family, having superpowers, sleeping in a capsule. How do you even sleep in those things anyway ?"I asked and he started laughing.

"Look I know it's hard but we're all here for you. We're like your second family and I promise that we'll always help you whenever you need us"he said and hugged me.

"Thanks" I said and smiled. It's good to know that I'm not completely alone in this.

"That's what family is for. In fact, I'm going to start helping you right now. You said you have problem with sleeping in your capsule right ?"he asked.

"Yeah but...how can you help me with that ?"I asked confused. He smirked and said

"You'll see"

* * *

 _"Hush little Chasey don't say a word, Adam's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Adam's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

We were both in my capsule, Adam hugging me while forcing my head on his shoulder so it's 'more comfortable'. He kept stroking my head as he sang that lullaby. I really wanted to tell him to stop but I didn't have the heart to do so.

After a few minutes though I couldn't hold it anymore and broke away from his embrace. "Adam I really appreciate you trying to help but I don't think it's working"I said as politely as I could.

"But that's exactly what Leo does when I can't sleep and it always works"he said in disappointment.

"Well we're not all the same so not everything works for everyone"I tried to explain.

"But we've only been trying it for 5 minutes. I'm sure that if I sing to you again and again you'll eventually fall asleep"he said confidently.

"Adam I'm not sure-"

Before I could say anything else I was once again in his embrace while he stroked my head and sang the same lullaby again and again and AGAIN! _Oh God, this is gonna be a long night!_

* * *

The next day I woke up in my capsule alone. Huh, looks like it worked I thought. I programmed the capsule to change me to my daily clothes( I begged Mr. Davenport to show me how the whole computer works) and went upstairs to find everyone already sitting on the dining table, eating breakfast.

"Good morning Chase"Tasha said as she set a plate with pancakes in front of me.

"Good morning Tasha"I replied. I was sitting next to Adam and Leo and Bree sat on the opposite side.

"I told you it'd work. You fell asleep in the middle of the 26th time I sang it"Adam whispered to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

After breakfast everyone but Tasha went down to the lab to train(Leo doesn't train either but he likes to pretend he is)It was awesome. It turns out that I'm really good in martial arts because of my super intelligence. I actually beat Bree! After two hours of training Mr. Davenport let us have a break. I went upstairs to find Bree sitting on the couch and sat next to her.

"Hi"she said.

"Hey"I said back.

"Look Chase, I know you're still mad at me but you need to know that the only reason I told Mr. Davenport is because-"

"It's ok Bree. I forgave you remember ?"I said.

"Yeah but you don't trust me anymore but you have to know that I'll do anything to earn your trust again"she said.

"You don't have to. I'm giving you a second chance"I told her.

"Really ? Why ?"she asked confused.

"Well last night I had a conversation with Adam and he's right. You guys are really like my second family and families forgive each other"I said and she smiled.

"Thank you Chase"she said and hugged me. "Oh and btw Adam told me about last night and I also watched it from the security cameras. It was hilarious"she said laughing when she pulled back.

"Yeah but you have to admit that it actually worked"I said laughing myself. Then someone knocked on the door. Bree went to answer it but Leo stopped her.

"Wait, Chase go hide. You're supposed to be missing"he said. I nodded and ran to hide behind the kitchen bar. Then Bree opened the door and I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Amanda what are you doing here ?"Bree asked worried.

"I know you have my brother. Where is he ?"

 _Oh boy_

 **Hey guys I know that I haven't updated since forever but I kinda lost interest in Lab Rats even though I don't want to give my stories up. Also in "A new life" I write it a little slowly because it's a big chapter. I can't tell you when I'm going to publish but I am. Anyway, how did you find this chapter ? I wrote this from one of my favorite scenes in season 4. Also what do you think about Amanda coming to the mansion ?Write your opinion in the commends. See you next time. BYEEE!**


End file.
